


Act of Kindness

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Homeless Castiel, Kindness, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post, which was of a real news article where a homeless man gave a stranded woman his last £3 so she could get home.</p><p>A stranded Dean meets a homeless Castiel, and an act of kindness changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Kindness

It isn’t a warm night, especially for September.

Dean curses himself for losing all of his money in that pool game. He’d been well and truly hustled and he can’t even complain, because he’d been intended to hustle the other guy. So now he was heading home, flat broke, without any money to even catch a bus. This is what he gets for being nice and letting Sam take the Impala for his first date with Jess so he could impress her. So he can’t even make a dignified retreat and drive himself home. With his money gone, his credit cards at home, he’s left with no choice but to resign himself to a long walk home.

He _could_ ring Sam, but he won’t. His dopey giant of a brother had talked nonstop about Jessica Moore for the past week. It would be a dick move to interrupt the date for something that was his own fault. And Dean was not a dick; at least not to Sammy. Still, Dean is now in a foul mood with himself for loaning out his car, and vows never to make that mistake again.

Wrapping his leather jacket further around himself to combat the chill, Dean trudges down the street. A sudden bolt of lightning that was swiftly followed up with a crash of thunder makes him realise that he is definitely in for a long walk home, the rain appearing suddenly. A heavy downpour was all he needed right now.

It serves him right though. But Dean sighs, because what else does he have to do with his evenings? Pick up a chick for a meaningless fuck? Work overtime at Bobby’s autoshop because he has nothing better to do with his nights? A gust of wind blows the rain straight into Dean’s face, soaking him thoroughly.

“Perfect!” He throws his hands up in a dramatic gesture of disbelief and impatience, and makes his way to the end of the street. There’s a small archway there, he remembers, that could probably provide some kind of shelter until the rain wore off. He’d get hypothermia before he made it halfway if he tries to walk home in this.

He speeds up his steps, boots splashing in the rain as he darts around the corner. As he rounds it, he trips over someone’s foot, just catching himself to avoid sprawling on the floor. That would have been the icing on the cake, just to top off his day.

“My apologies,” a quiet voice mutters. “I hadn’t expected anyone to be out in this, much less around here.”

Dean glances down towards the voice to see a man in a thin hoodie, curled up with his knees pointing towards the sky, huddled under the archway. He’s quite dirty, but not badly so, and sports a scruffy beard. Those two things alone, never mind the bony wrists that stuck out the sleeves of the hoodie, were enough to tell Dean that the guy’s homeless.

“It’s, uh, it’s alright, man,” Dean waves off the guy’s apology. He clearly has it worse off than Dean, at least he can warm up when he gets home. This guy has no home to go to at all. It makes Dean suddenly feel a little more appreciative of what he had. “Do you mind if I stand here for a couple of minutes? Keep out of the rain?”

The homeless guy shift along, bringing his knees further towards his chest and making some room for Dean. “Go ahead,” he looks up and Dean feels a little taken aback by the bright blue eyes, lit up by another flash of lightning.

They stand in silence for a moment or so, just staring out at the rain, which was showing no signs of stopping. Since he’s clearly invading the guy’s personal space, Dean feels obliged to make conversation, but anything he thinks to say is clearly invasive or personal. He settles for apologizing again.

“I’m sorry about crashing your, uh, space, dude,” he gives him an awkward smile.

The homeless guy laughs. “It’s hardly my space. It’s a public sidewalk. But I could tell it was going to rain, and this is the only shelter for a couple of blocks. Looks like we both had the same idea,” he pauses for a moment. “Castiel. My name,” he offers.

“Castiel, huh? I’m Dean,” Dean smiles and nods at him, before sitting down next to him.

“So what brings you out in the rain?” Castiel asks. “Seems to me like this is the kind of weather you shouldn’t be out in if you have another choice.”

Dean looks at Castiel and can’t understand why he can say that so matter-of-factly.  The inference that he didn’t have another choice was clearly there, but there’s no trace of bitterness or resignation in Castiel’s tone or expression. Just fact.

“I let my brother take my car so he could take a girl out. And I lost all my money in a pool game,” Dean explains. “So I can’t afford to get a cab or a bus.” He shrugs, knowing it’s all his own fault. “So… uh… do you mind if I ask…?”

“Why I’m homeless?” Castiel queries, with a small smile. “Sure. My boyfriend left me for another guy and kicked me out. My parents won’t take me because I’m gay. I lost my job because I was homeless, and here I am.”

Dean feels a pang of pity for the poor guy. He’d clearly been dealt a bad hand, and yet he was still smiling. It’s a remarkable feat, and while he doesn’t say so, Dean thinks Castiel is possible one of the bravest people he’s ever met. “That sucks, dude. I wish there was something I could do for you.”

Castiel’s head turns up to look at Dean for a long moment, as if he was judging whether the words were true. It should be unnerving, this kind of attention from a complete stranger, but there’s something in the blue eyes that is kind. He reaches for the pocket of his threadbare hoodie and pulls out a few crumpled dollar bills, which he offers to Dean.

 “Here,” he says. “It’s all I have, but it should be enough to get you home.”

Dean looks at the money but doesn’t take it. He can’t believe this is actually happening, that a homeless man with what looks like five dollars to his name, is actually offering Dean those five dollars to get him home.

“I can’t take that, dude, it’s your last. You should use that to get something to eat for yourself. Maybe some coffee, it’s not exactly a warm night.”

Still, Castiel isn’t perturbed, and he pushes the money towards Dean, pressing it into his hand and refusing to listen to his objections.

“It’s okay. I’m going to be out here regardless. One of us might as well be warm. I’ll probably have more money tomorrow and I’ve already had a sandwich today.” He assures Dean. “And hey, if you ever see me again, feel free to pay me back.”

It’s clear from his face that he isn’t expecting to see Dean again, and the fact that he’s still willing to part with all the money he had in the world makes Dean’s chest ache with pity. He looks down at the money in his hand and swallows.

“Castiel… are you sure?”

The homeless man fixes him with a look. “Of course I’m sure. Take it as a compliment, I wouldn’t do this for anyone. You just look like you’re a decent guy. Go on. Catch your bus.”

For the first time, Dean finds himself struggling with words and he takes the money, a lump in his throat. This is the kindest anyone had ever been to him, at least outside of his own family.

“Where will you be tomorrow?” Dean says eventually, looking up and meeting Castiel’s eyes. “I’ll come back and pay you back, I promise. Will you be around here or will you have moved somewhere else?”

Castiel laughs quietly. “I suppose I’ll wait around here,” he shrugs, looking at Dean briefly and then pulls his blanket tighter around his legs. “It’s not like I have anywhere better to go to, here is as good a spot as any. Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.”

The look on his face is enough to make Dean swear to himself that he would find Castiel tomorrow and give him every cent back, with interest. “I’ll be back, Cas,” he says, trying to make the other man believe him. “I promise.”

Even so, Dean still feels his chest ache for the other man as he darts down to the next block to catch his bus. He notices that the rain is stopping, which is a good sign, but it wasn’t doing anything to combat the chill of the air. He doesn’t know how Castiel can spend night after night out here, surely there are shelters in town?

He makes a decision, and makes a couple of calls on the bus. Ignoring the fact that it’s late, and people will be in bed, he calls Bobby and tells him about Castiel. “He needs a job, Bobby, I’m willing to vouch for him. Just a job, that’s all I’m asking for. He seems like he had everything and then lost it all. The guy deserves a chance.”

After a little persuading on Dean’s part, Bobby agrees to give Castiel a job at the salvage yard, pending a trial period. “If he’s honest and works hard, Dean, the guy can stay. If not, I’m gonna send him away with a flea in his ear and the barrel of my shotgun up his ass. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Even when Bobby hangs up without waiting for an answer, Dean feels a little better. When he gets off the bus, he’s not sure whether he’s relieved or irritated that his Baby is in the drive. Meaning Sam is already home from his date. He hurries inside, not even waiting to kick his boots off while he’s looking for his car keys.

“Dean? What are you doing?”

He turns to look at his brother and raises an eyebrow. “Being impulsive,” he admits quietly. “Sam, do you mind if I bring someone home to spend the night?” Realising how that sounds, he amends his statement. “A guy. No, shit, a homeless guy. Look, I know how it sounds, but he just gave me his last five dollars just to help me get home, and he’s had a crappy life, Sammy, you don’t even know the half of it…”

Sam cuts him off by raising a hand. “You know what, I really don’t want to know. If you’re sure this guy isn’t going to rob us blind in the middle of the night, then sure. If you make him shower and give him some clothes, he can even use my room. I’m just here for a change of clothes, and then I’m heading back to Jess’. I’ll take a cab and you can have your car back.”

He hands Dean the Impala keys, and gives his brother a shy grin when Dean realises he’s spending the night with Jess after a first date. It must have gone well then.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean smiles at him and claps his brother on the back. “Go get her tiger. Oh, wait, can I borrow five bucks?”

Sam pulls a face and hands Dean the requested money, laughing as Dean all but speeds out of the front door.

It isn’t long before he’s back where he met Cas, pulling up at the side of the road and squinting out at the dark shape. It’s raining again, but Dean doesn’t care, he just gets out of the car and hurries over.

“Dean?” Castiel blinks in surprise, looking from Dean to the car. “I thought you’d be home by now. Why are you here?”

Dean holds out the five dollars that Sam loaned him. “I came to bring you this back,” he draws it back just fractionally when Castiel reaches out to take it in confusion. “Wait… I have an offer for you. Come back to my place.”

Castiel blanches, and Dean realises how it sounds. The tips of his ears turn pink, and he shakes his head furiously. “No, no. Not what I meant. I mean…. I made some calls. A friend of the family, he works at a salvage yard, he said he’s willing to give you a job. I’m sure it’s not what you’re used to, it’ll be a lot of heavy lifting, but Bobby is fair and he said you can have a trial period. He’ll pay you fairly.”

When Castiel doesn’t say anything, Dean continues, talking quickly so he can get everything out. “And you can stay with me tonight, my brother’s at his girlfriend’s, so he said you can use his bed, and when he comes back, maybe you can have the couch until we get something sorted for you. Just until you can get back on your feet. I’m not expecting anything in return,” he hastens to add. “Even if you don’t want to stay after tonight, at least come back with me and have a shower and a shave, dude, and some hot food and cocoa. Get one night’s sleep in a bed. Then I’ll drive you back here in the morning myself.”

“Why are you doing this?” Castiel says eventually, looking nonplussed. “I don’t understand why you would do this for me, I … I’m nobody, you don’t even _know_ me.”

Dean softens, and kneels down beside Castiel. “You don’t know me either. And you gave me the last money you had so that I could get home. Hell, Cas, I know what it’s like to have everything go to shit. You just need a break, and I’m offering you one,” he offers his hand. “What do you say?”

Castiel’s eyes are filled with tears, Dean can see that even through the rain, but he pretends not to notice out of kindness. When the dirty, but soft hand takes his, he straightens up and helps Castiel to his feet. “Come on. My car’s just here, she’s my Baby.” He laughs, gesturing for Castiel to follow him.

He’s not expecting the hug that comes from nowhere, but he pats Castiel on the back anyway and smiles down at him. “It’s alright, Cas. Seriously. Let’s get you home, hmm?”

It’s not Castiel’s home, but Dean doesn’t even notice the slip. He just helps him into the car and drives back to his place, showing Castiel the first act of kindness he’d known in a long time.

Three months later, Castiel works for Bobby full time as a fully trained mechanic, and is the only other person besides himself that Dean lets work on the Impala.

Another three months after that, and Dean’s couch becomes vacant again. The threadbare hoodie hangs in his closet next to Castiel’s t-shirt and jeans, and the other half of his bed is occupied permanently.

One act of kindness had made all the difference to both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
